Lights Out
by superzedu
Summary: Birds of a feather flock together, right? Jade/Tori; Jori lemon.


=====  
**Lights Out  
**=====

=====  
Moans. Hot, wet kisses. Your leg in between mine, pushing upward and a scorching tingle in my neck where your lips are now crashing upon my bare skin. My arms lay helplessly sprawled across the sheets as I completely surrender myself to you. This wasn't at all where we needed each other to be and it wasn't at all where we could afford to be. We are sworn enemies; we shouldn't need each other so much as we do. I couldn't even remember how we'd gotten to this point in the first place but neither of us seemed to dare to question it. No matter how it had started, it was something you, neither I could escape from even if we wanted to.

This mess of limbs is our safe haven, our saving grace.

I can't help my mind from wandering off as you tear off my clothes with a force fuelled by your libido, teeth digging hastily into my collarbone. With trembling hands I weave my hands through your black curls and grip it, nearly pulling it out. You're already half naked - I don't even know how - and I'm once again amazed by your flawlessness. We kiss and collide and breathe heavily into one another.

You growl foreign words into my ear I can't comprehend and I just clench your hair tighter in my hands. A hot tongue moves about the length of my throat and leaves me with my head pressed into the pillows. The heat in my body is already rising as your hands slide down my abdomen and tug at my skirt, flinging them away with such eagerness. I feel limp. Fingernails sliding, scratching back up, leaving trails of goose bumps and shivers. I try to whisper encouragements but my words falter as your scorching, blazing hands close around my breasts.

Don't lose it just yet, keep it together. My chest heaves by the lack of oxygen and I doubt my own trust.

Somehow your hatred seeps through in your actions. Your hands are rough despite being delicately soft at the touch and the dominance is just drenching me. Not that I mind in any way. Your frustration gets the better part of you and I understand. That's why we are here in the first place, so tangled and caught up. This is all part of a cycle to forgive and forget. Neither of us wants the other but we so desperately need to be together it's killing me. We both want what we can't have so we compromise.

We compromise because we are not wanted by those we love. We're unrequited, unneeded. And birds of a feather flock together, right?

Experienced but shaking hands unhook my bra and your lips are against and around my nipple before I know it and I jerk my head back, outing a low, instinctual moan. I can feel you grin as your teeth graze the patch of skin and bite down to deliver just about that right amount of pain and pleasure mixing together. I'm amazed I haven't pulled out your hair by now so I find myself holding the blankets instead to spare your pretty locks. My knuckles turn white as your slender fingers treat my other nipple, a trained tongue still flicking and dancing over the first one before you switch, eyes darting up to mine for a few seconds, licking your lips in a predatory fashion.

"My, my, you sure are on edge today, Vega."

I can't speak even if I wanted to, one reason being the change of pace your mouth makes and second because it wouldn't matter.

It wouldn't matter because this is not about feelings but about lust and rejection. You'd murder me if you ever found out that these nights have grown on me. This was supposed to be our pain relief, our time to get back at what we couldn't have. It was never meant to be more or less than that.

My skin seems to ripple in pleasure as you move further down, lips brushing over every little bump, every imperfection, hands snaking over my thighs. Your thick, black and emerald hair drapes over my body like a curtain, grazing the skin of my breasts and abdomen. I quake underneath your touch, mind already clogged and woozy. My heartbeat is thumping loudly in my ears and I swallow, throat rasping like sandpaper. I'm tensing up in apprehension as your fingers draw lazy circles just above the hem of my panties, gasping loudly when your hand finally plunges down.

You chuckle and I can see how your eyes twinkle almost maliciously even though my eyes are closed. God, it's like it gets better with each night I spend with you. I bite my lower lip to prevent myself from being too loud as fingers tease the sensitive area. "Shit, Jade-" I groan but then your finger slips inside and I gasp, breath hitching as I arch my back, trembling.

"Hush, little girl. You know I'd do my job. I always do."

I could only moan in agreement as your fingers explored, pacing in and out in a quickening rhythm. I feel a familiar touch on my clitoris, thrusting my hips into your body as I jolt up uncontrollably. Fire is coursing through my veins, licking at my thoughts and senses. This our time to forget. Our moment of rest as we melt into each other. I can't think straight as the pace picks up, brain numb and every last string of sense holding me together seeping out of me like poison. You're my medicine, my painkiller. It's too bad you're my pain, too.

Your free hand extends to my breast and I my chest rumbles in pleasure, rubbing my body into your hands and touch. Sweat is building up and I twist and struggle to keep breathing as your finger never ceases to leave me neither slow down the pace in which it's working, thrusting in and out of me unforgivably.

I can feel I'm getting close. A tingling sensation burns its way up my body, leaving it all blazing hot. Bonfires. Sparks dancing before my eyes. Another finger is added and right then your head dips down and your cool tongue is against my flesh and I moan, hands searching for your hair and pulling you further against me. I'm close to screaming but I swallow it down, writhing on the covers in ecstasy. Something is boiling, roaring and I try to suppress it a little longer because _damn, _it's so good.

"J-jesus." I whimper and then you softly bite down on my clitoris, your hot breath on me and that's it. I'm bursting. I'm exploding from inside as the incredible wave of pleasure, pain and all the other repressed feelings come crashing down on me all at once, leaving me senseless for anything else but this feeling and I cry out until the pulsing, the throbbing hot waves fades away like the breakers, legs shaking in the aftermath and I finally exhale. A force greater than gravity - maybe even defying it - seems to pull be back from slipping into unconsciousness and I feel comfortably numb, glowing in the residual orgasm. Your grin rises in my bleary, woozy vision as you pluck yourself off my body and bend down to kiss me with wet lips. In an impulse I find myself pushing you backward with a strength I didn't know I could possess and I pin down your arms.

"Now now, getting cocky, Vega?" you breathe as I break the kiss, your voice wavering as I bite down on your earlobe.

I answer by letting my lips collide against yours again. The sound of your voice is dripping with hate and I cannot afford to hear it. I let your arms go and rake my hands all across your flat stomach, way down and back up again. Opening one eye, I enjoy the surrendering hunch of your eyebrows. Your breasts feel soft in my hands and I let my fingers play with them, feeling the sharp inhale of air you take into the kiss and I move down to let my lips suction on one of the erect nipples.

The strong, hard girl transforms into a passionate and soft human being underneath my very fingertips and I adore it. Every time I feel honoured to be able to see this side of you while you cannot show it to anyone else. You need an outlet because you have urges after all, and I'm a bit too glad it's me.

You can't have what you want but in this way, in these nights I can. Because every night I'm here with you. You're what I want, or what I've learned to want. But you don't need to know this. We, us, our bodies rely on this unspoken treaty so it'd be best to simply play along.

My fingers pinch down on your other nipple and a slow moan hums in your throat. God I love that sound.

You tremble as I trail my tongue down your stomach and taste you and your excitement. The spot between my legs guiltily begins to throb again but now it's all you. You jerk as I keep trailing downward until I'm at your thighs and I can feel the heat you're emanating. The low hum in your throat is still there as I ever so slowly travel down.

It's extremely rewarding to feel your rigid movements as I let my tongue graze your clitoris. I can't help but grin. Your hands envelope the sheets and you pull them in between your clenching, twitching fingers. I probe along the hot, wet flesh, sucking down again, causing you to yelp out my name in pleasure.

"God- goddamn, Tori- ah!" words fall on deaf ears and turn into a loud moan as I thrust two fingers inside and start to move them in and out. I'm not starting slow because from the inside you're tight and hot and pulsing, you're already halfway there. I feel your arms swing around me and nails digging hard into my back, nearly drawing blood. We're both panting and I bend down, whispering into the crook of your neck, leaving kisses and love bites all over your white skin even though you hate them.

I press my thumb down to provide more pressure on your clitoris and you scrape your nails across my spine, moaning into my ear. You usher me into more, even more and I comply. I'm picking up a relentless motion and I feel you starting to quiver and constrict. I feel you heating up, sizzling as my fingers go even faster. Your back is arching, eyes shut and mouth twisted into delightful moans. Then I give it one last thrust and you're coming down hard and fast. I feel you cringing and shaking underneath me. There's no sound but your expression is blissfully blank, head pressed into the pillow as you take sharp, shaky breaths to get the oxygen into your body to get it working again. Skin quivering against my body and in this moment you're pure.

You slowly open your eyes and push the hair out of your eyes, a smirk playing on your lips as you breathe out. "Sweet Jesus, Vega."

Grabbing my hand, you bring it to your lips and pop my fingers inside, licking them off seductively, eyes swerving to pierce into mine. I can feel where this is going because it's routine. We've been here before. These moans. These hot, wet kisses. We don't want each other yet we do need this.

We will never truly be together. This will never be more than the beaten mess of limbs that is us.  
=====

=====**  
A/n: WELL, THERE GO MY PANTS. I don't know man. I've been into writing for so long, and I never did a lemon or anything close to it. But somehow. I needed to. Out of the fucking blue, I don't know where it came from but suddenly I was all about writing a fucking lemon (hurdurr see what I did there?) :D  
So I said SOD IT. Hence this piece you've just read. And damn I hope you enjoyed it, because it was enjoyable to write. Can't say I won't do more of these.**

**Leave me a review?  
**=====

=====  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious  
**_=====


End file.
